Essence Altar
The Essence Altar is one of the key blocks of the mod, as it stores and utilizes Essences to give various advantages to players. Obtaining Crafting Altar Nexus The Altar Nexus is the core of the altars, and is crafted using 2 Diamonds and 1 Eye of Ender. Its only purpose is to craft the Basic Essence Altar. Crafting the Basic Essence Altar Trading The Basic Essence Altar can be acquired by trading with a librarian villager for 11-15 emeralds. Natural occurence There's a slim chance of the Basic Essence Altar spawning as loot in the Dungeon Tower. Types of altars Basic Essence Altar The Basic Essence Altar needs to be given one of the Essences in order to be converted to one of the specific types listed below. After the altar is given one of the Essences, it will require 8 randomly selected items, each of them may repeat once. All of these items are listed under each type of altar. Dragon Essence Altar List of required items: Obsidian, Stone Brick, Map, Book, Bookshelf, Iron Fence, End Stone, Ender Pearl, Eye of Ender, Enderman Head Once the altar is complete, it requires pedestals where items will be put. Choose any solid block for the pedestals and place up to 8 of them near the altar, each needs air above and air or a non-solid block next to it (blocks such as torches will not make the pedestal invalid). The altar will project glowing purple orbs to all connected pedestals. Each pedestal will accept items when thrown on top of the pedestal block. Then the altar will start infusing the items with Dragon Essence. Infusing items causes them to repair themselves (with the exception of items that require Energy), enchantable items will also gain new enchantments and increase the level of existing enchantments (up to 4 enchantments on each item). Some items will also change into other when infused, here is a list of them: Fiery Essence Altar List of required items: Igneous Rock, Lava Bucket, Coal Block, Blaze Rod, Blaze Powder, Magma Cream, Furnace, Flint and Steel, Fire Charge, Brewing Stand The Fiery Essence Altar will produce heat in nearby furnaces and speed up the smelting process, while using up the Fiery Essence. Speed increase and amount of furnaces processed per tick depends on essence amount, the best results can be achieved by having at least 512 essence in the altar which makes the furnaces approximately 2.5 times faster. It will also marginally speed up brewing of Infestation Remedy, and as of Release 1.3.1, brewing in both regular and Enhanced Brewing Stands. Upgrades After the removal of the socket system in favor of End Powder based upgrades, various properties of Essence Altars can be enhanced using End Powder. By right clicking any Essence Altar with End Powder equipped to your hand, an upgrade interface will a appear that allows you to sacrifice certain blocks combined with End Powder to upgrade a function of the Altar. Sacrificing four End Powder and one block of either Redstone, Lapis, or Emerald will upgrade a specific functionality of the Altar. Redstone increases speed, Lapis increases range, and Emerald increases efficiency. Category:Blocks